fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Sword
Brave Sword (勇者の剣 Yūsha no Ken, lit. Hero Sword) is a special Sword that has appeared across several titles in the Fire Emblem Series. Forming but one facet of the Brave series of weapons, the Brave Sword, like its other counterparts, possesses the unique ability of granting its wielder the ability to perform twice as many attacks as he/she is normally able to perform, giving rise to the potential for one to strike quadruply. This sword is usually found in the middle or end of any given game, and as such are notorious for being fairly rare. Coupled with the weapon's unique ability is that of the fact that it is well-rounded, that is to say, it is characterised by substantial Might, supple Durability and a decent Accuracy rate. To this end, this sword thence allows its wielder to gain a tactical edge, and is a good weapon for such slow classes like the Knight and the General. It thus comes as hardly any surprise that this sword is favoured by many a player when they undertake the process of forging weapons. The only drawback to such a Brave weapon lies in the fact that its Durability has the tendency to deplete rapidly, the result of the consecutive attacks that it induces its wielder to perform. Furthermore, the Brave Sword is relatively heavier when compared with most other swords available. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden |Hero Sword |Sword |5 |100% |30% |1 |0 | - |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Hero Sword | Sword |B |50 |12 |100% |1 |3 |8,000 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Hero Sword | Sword |B |60 |15 |75% |0% |1 |14 |1 | - |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Hero Sword | Sword |B |30 |9 |80% |0% |1 |12 |1 |3,000 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Brave Sword | Sword |B |30 |9 |75% |0% |1 |12 |1 |3,000 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Brave Sword | Sword |B |30 |9 |75% |0 |1 |16 |1 |5,400 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Brave Sword | Sword |C |40 |9 |90% |0% |1 |9 |2 |2,800 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Brave Sword | Sword |B |30 |7 |80% |0% |1 |7 |1 |2,400 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Brave Sword | Sword |B |30 |7 |80% |0% |1 |1 |2,400 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Brave Sword | Sword |A |30 |9 |80% |0% |1 |? |2,100 |Doubles the number of attacks that the wielder can perform. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Dropped |Deen (North Desert in Ch. 2) • Enemy Witches (0.0055% chance) |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Second Generation:' Coruta (Ch. 8) |- |Events |'First Generation:' Ch. 3 - Have Ayra speak to either Lex or Holyn. '''Second Generation:' Ch. 7 - Have Patty speak to Seliph. |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 4x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Unobtainable |Solely wielded by enemy units. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventory: |Harken |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Wight |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 8 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Grado Keep (Creature Campaign only.) |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 21 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Event |'Part 1:' Ch. 7 - View the Base Conversation titled "Pelleas". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Armory |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Treasure |Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Armory |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Armories |Origin Peak • Warriors' Tomb |- |Merchants |Demon's Ingle • Valm Castle Approach • Valm Castle • Plegia Castle • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |Nergal • Eliwood • Black Knight • Micaiah • Deen • Ayra • Sigurd • Larcei • Julius • Mareeta • Zephiel • Roy • Camus • Lloyd • Linus |} Additional Tips *The Brave Sword is a sword best wielded by Myrmidons and Swordmasters. Of course, any unit (even slower ones) can use Speedwings to improve their Speed and have an increased chance for quadruple the strike opportunities. A good strategy for Brave weapons is to save them for the final battle or for an exceptionally hard enemy unit (usually a boss like Ena or Bryce), because the sword's Durability decreases rapidly (they typically have 30 uses). *In ''Radiant Dawn, Trueblades can attack a total of 8 consecutive times by using the Skill Adept, a Brave Sword, and having 4 or more Attack Speed higher than the opponent. With the Mastery Skill Astra, it is possible to link up 20 consecutive attacks. This is possible because: #Having an Attack Speed of 4 or higher than that of the enemy doubles one's hit count to 2. #Using a Brave weapon doubles it again to 4. #(A) Adept doubles further doubles it to 8. *Or #(B) Astra multiplies it by 5, making it 20 *It is worth noting that the Skill Astra does not activate in pair with the Adept Skill. If it were possible, the number of attacks would go up to 40 if both skills activated in every chance. *In Awakening, when a Brave weapon wielder is supported by another Brave weapon wielder, the support will attack twice for every attack the primary unit does, leading to a total of 12 hits. It is theoretically possible, though incredibly unlikely, to link up to a staggering 60 hits, provided Astra triggers all 12 times between the 2 units and the target survives long enough. Gallery File:Hero Sword (TCG).jpg|The Hero Sword, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Brave Sword (FE9).png|Mia wielding the Brave Sword in Path of Radiance. File:Brave Sword (FE10).png|Meg wielding the Brave Sword in Radiant Dawn. File:Brave Sword (FE13).png|The Avatar wielding the '''Brave Sword in Awakening. See Also *Brave Lance *Brave Axe *Brave Bow *Amiti